The invention relates to an electric motor with one stator and at least two armatures.
Electric motors of this type have a very large air gap, so that the degree of efficiency is relatively low, and the stator, in the manner of stators of customary motors, will require special means for coupling the drives to the users driven by these, and also special provisions for their installation within the driven machine. Especially with mass-produced items, this will lead to relatively high expenditure for the assembly and for auxiliary means for the assembly. (German published patent application No. 27 40 117 corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,569).